Amy
by dj83
Summary: Je suis au regret de vous informer que ce qui va suivre n'est pas une histoire d'amour. Ne vous fier pas au genre inscrit juste en dessous, il est trompeur, tout comme son contenu. Ce que vous allez lire n'est rien d'autre que la rencontre entre Pennywise et une pauvre humaine. Vous vous en douter surement, mais cette histoire risque de mal finir.


Avant de commencer je vous remets dans le contexte.

Pennywise est un être immortel venu d'une dimension se trouvant en dehors de notre espace. Cette créature qui a toujours été seule depuis des milliards d'années, a élu domicile sur la Terre il y a bien longtemps avant que l'homme ne fasse son apparition. Contrairement à son ennemi de toujours, une tortue connu sous le nom de Maturin et qui serait à l'origine de notre univers, lui représente la destruction. Nous savons très peu de chose sur lui au final mais il y a une chose dont nous sommes sûres : cette créature méprise et déteste toute l'humanité. Cet être rejeté, mal compris et surtout sans pitié **,** n'est à nos yeux qu'un prédateur mortel qui dévore les humains en se nourrissant de leurs peurs et à une préférence macabre pour les enfants. Cela nous suffit à vouloir le détruire.

Objectif qui est restait inatteignable pendant des années jusqu'à ce que l'espoir renaisse à travers un petit groupe d'enfants.

Ainsi, le clown a connu son premier échec. Vous vous souvenez, avec Mike lors de sa livraison de viande. Si Bowers et son gang n'était pas intervenu, ce noir solitaire aurait connu une fin bien plus horrible que le fait de finir écraser par une voiture remplit de jeunes voyous.

A ce moment-là, Pennywise n'y avait pas accordé plus d'importance que ça mais, les échecs se sont enchaîné : le moment où le fils Uris lui échappe après avoir rangé la Torah dans le bureau de son père ; le gros féru d'histoire de la ville, dans la bibliothèque ; la fille pré-pubère avec son problème de menstruation, dans sa salle de bain ; le malade imaginaire et son lépreux dans la rue maudite ; et sans oublier notre protagoniste principal qui voit son le cadavre de son jeune frère dans sa cave.

Autant dire qu'après ça, l'entité maléfique était particulièrement frustré et a décidé d'en finir avec eux une bonne fois pour toute… mais là encore, les résultats de ses efforts n'eurent pas beaucoup de succès.

Bien au contraire, sa vaine tentative d'intimidation à pousser les gamins à venir le chercher dans sa tanière.

C'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là il s'est montré particulièrement créatif, et sa petite mise scène lui a même permis d'isoler les enfants. Il est presque parvenu à ses fins et a failli manger l'asthmatique. Cependant, son petit manège lui aura juste permis de goûter la rouille d'une vielle barre en métal. Et ne peux pas dire que la griffure infligée sur l'obèse du groupe soit vraiment un lot de consolation digne de ce nom.

C'est pour cela que, suite à cet incident et avant de retenter quoi que ce soit, Pennywise a choisi la voie de la sûreté et a décidé de rajouter plusieurs cordes à son arc… juste au cas ça tournerait mal.

Il pensa d'abord au fils Bowers. Le petit avait tendance à privilégier le Club des Ratés comme souffre-douleur et avait déjà démontré son efficacité par le passé. Le convaincre fut évidemment assez aisé. Les humains sont si facilement manipulables quand il s'agit de faire le mal. Il lui a suffi de lui rendre son couteau perdu et de lui mettre à sa merci le responsable de toutes ses souffrances : son paternel. Le résultat fut particulièrement satisfaisant.

Mais c'est en se baladant au nord de la ville qu'il en eu une autre idée. Un projet pour le moins original. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire avant… mais ses adversaires cette fois-ci étaient de taille, même si ça lui faisait du mal à l'admettre.

Il en trouva l'origine non loin de l'hôpital. Elle s'appelait Amy.

C'est à ce moment-là que notre histoire commence.

* * *

C'est de sa cache des égouts qu'il là repéra. Elle déambulait sur le bord de la route tel un zombie, seule. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans et affichait un joli visage, particulièrement mature pour son âge. Même si pour le moment, elle semblait plus perdue qu'autre chose. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait plongée dans ses pensées, indifférente du lieu où elle se trouvait, marchant droit devant elle. Une chose était sûr, elle n'était pas d'ici.

Le centre-ville était relativement loin si on se déplaçait à pied. Une brève pensée traversa alors l'esprit du clown qui se demanda un instant ce que la jeune fille faisait là toute seule, mais honnêtement il s'en fichait. Sa réflexion fut très rapidement remplacé par une autre, qui elle, était plus digne d'intérêt.

C'est ainsi que Pennywise réquisitionna une voiture garé à quelques kilomètres non loin et se dirigea vers cette jeune inconnu. Ne me demandais pas comment il a fait, je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Ainsi, peu de temps après, Amy vit s'arrêter à son niveau un véhicule avec à son bord un beau jeune homme qui devait avoir un peu plus de la vingtaine. En la voyant de plus près Pennywise constata qu'elle avait mauvaise mine mais, dans le fond ce n'était pas étonnant, cela devait faire un moment qu'elle marchait.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Je… bonjour, non merci ça ira, répondit la fille d'une petite voie hésitante.

\- Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous n'êtes pas du coin. Le centre-ville est à une ou deux heures de marche d'ici. Vous ne voulez pas que je vous dépose ? proposa l'homme avec un sourire charmant.

En temps normal, c'est le genre de proposition envers lesquelles on doit se méfier mais, l'homme paraissait si gentils qu'après une rapide réflexion, la jeune femme accepta et monta dans le véhicule.

Pennywise la raccompagna en ville sans encombre comme il l'avait dit mais, il ne s'arrêta pas là. Malgré sa haine à leur encontre, il savait parfaitement s'y prendre avec les humains et il convainc la jeune humaine de la revoir. Un début de relation émergea alors.

La jeune femme devait rester un moment à Derry et trouva un emploi à la bibliothèque. Pennywise pris l'habitude de l'attendre à la fin de ses journées de travail et la raccompagner jusqu'à son hôtel.

D'abord peu bavarde et discrète, elle finit par s'ouvrir de plus en plus face au charme sans faille de son beau gentilhomme.

Les deux individus passèrent beaucoup de moments ensemble à discuter de choses et d'autres ou a simplement profiter du temps qui passe. Régulièrement, Pennywise lui montrer des petits coins sympa de la ville où l'on pouvait se détendre sans être déranger. Après tout, il en connaissait chaque recoin.

Bien évidemment, l'affaire des enfants disparus fut abordée, mais la créature se montra particulièrement subtile et rusée afin de calmer les craintes d'Amy.

Peu à peu, il gagna la confiance de cette jeune inconsciente. En effet, sous son apparence humaine, l'entité sut s'adapter et fit preuve de patience afin d'atteindre le cœur de la fille. D'une certaine manière, il la comprenait un peu. Ce n'est pas facile de parler à quelqu'un quand on a toujours été seul.

* * *

Vous vous demandez surement pour quoi il faisait tout ça ? Pourquoi tant d'effort pour une simple humaine ? Pour ça, il vous faudra tout comme lui faire preuve de patience. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reprends l'histoire.

* * *

Un soir, quelques heures avant le couvre-feu habituel, il décida de l'emmener au cinéma. Il n'était pas friand de ce genre d'absurdité que les humains regardaient mais, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de celle qu'il accompagnait. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour arriver à ses fins.

Il ne fit pas attention au film qu'ils allèrent voir… choix qu'il allait rapidement regretter. Il s'agissait d'un film d'horreur. La salle était pleine. Ce n'est que lorsque des dizaines et des dizaines de peurs apparaissaient de part et d'autre de la pièce qu'il commença à déplorer son choix. Cela ne fit que réveiller d'avantage sa faim. Cette dernière avait commençait à naître depuis quelque temps déjà et, à cause de l'intervention de ces maudits gamins et de l'humaine dont il devait s'occuper il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se sustenter.

Il voulut quitter les lieux mais Amy, terrifié par ce qui s'affichait sur la toile de cinéma s'agrippa par réflexe à son bras sans quitter les images des yeux. Il réfléchit un instant. Il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher. Il savait que son geste blesserais l'humaine, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de commettre ce genre d'impair. C'est donc après beaucoup d'efforts qu'il décida de rester. Il démontra un sang-froid hors norme afin de résister à tous ces bouts de viande hurlant et appétissant. De plus, il fit preuve d'une énorme retenu quant à son apparence. En effet, à chaque moment fort du film une vague de peur des humains le submergeait et il devait faire attention à ce qu'il ne change pas de forme instinctivement. Autant dire que ce moment fut pour lui particulièrement éprouvante et mis son self-control à rude épreuve.

Une fois la séance terminé, il déclara alors à Amy qu'il était fatigué et, contrairement à leurs balades nocturnes habituelle, il décida de la raccompagna directement chez elle, voulant écourter un maximum cet horrible soirée, afin de pouvoir aller se nourrir. Cependant, les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme prévu.

C'est ainsi, qu'au détour d'une ruelle un incident survint.

Un homme armé d'un pistolet leur barra la route. Pennywise l'identifia au premier regard, il s'agissait d'un voyou provenant d'une ville voisine. Il était recherché par la police pour plusieurs meurtres et délit de fuite. Malgré les efforts des forces de l'ordre pour l'attraper il avait toujours réussi à s'échapper. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autre de cette race méprisable.

\- On aboule l'oseille et vite ! Pas de cri ou de geste brusque sinon, je vous descends tous les deux ! réclama l'individu d'une voix aussi menaçante que son arme qu'il pointait dans leur direction.

\- Tenez, prenez. C'est tous ce que j'ai, offrit la jeune femme effrayée, en tendant son portefeuille.

De son côté, l'entité immortelle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il resta là immobile et scrutait l'humain qui leur faisait face. Il reconnut immédiatement certains signes, facilement identifiable pour lui, chez son piètre agresseur. L'homme ne comptait pas les épargner. Je ne dirais pas que ça l'inquiétait, disons plutôt que ça l'agaçait. Et après ce la soirée qu'il venait de passer, autant dire que c'était la goutte de trop.

Il regarda en direction Amy, qui était accroché à lui, tremblante de peur, avec toujours sa main tendu, abandonnant pitoyablement le peu qu'elle avait.

Une fureur sauvage l'envahie alors. Ce n'est pas le fait que la jeune femme soit blessée qui le mettait dans un tel état mais, plutôt l'idée de voir tous ce temps perdu et ses efforts anéanti si elle venait à mourir bêtement de cette façon. C'est ainsi que, revêtant l'armure du preux chevalier aux yeux de sa « protégée » temporaire, la dangereuse créature, sous son apparence de faible humain, se dressa face à leur agresseur.

Heureusement, la chance fut de son côté à ce moment-là. En effet, une sirène de police retentit non loin et firent surgir à la surface les peurs du criminel. Autant dire que cela lui facilita la tâche. Ainsi, seul l'individu vit l'homme devant lui prend l'apparence d'un flic au physique monstrueux. Paniqué, le tueur dirigea son arme en direction de la vision cauchemardesque qui se présentait à lui. Toutefois, dans sa panique la trajectoire du flingue pointait d'avantage sur la pauvre Amy qui était juste derrière. Un coup de feu parti.

Cela aurait pu être la fin de notre histoire si Pennywise n'avait pas eu de si bon réflexe. Voyant aisément les intentions de l'humain, il a su se décaler rapidement afin de se placer sur le chemin de la balle et reçu l'impact à la place de la femme.

Un deuxième coup retenti. Mais cette fois, ce fut le tireur qui s'écroula sous le tir des policiers qui arrivèrent soudainement sur place, alerté par le bruit. Malgré son mécontentement de ne pas pouvoir tuer l'homme lui-même, Pennywise fut quand même satisfait de ce dénouement. Cela lui facilitait les choses et il n'avait pas eu besoin d'user de quelconques subterfuges pour tromper Amy. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas cette dernière de s'inquiétait pour lui concernant la blessure par balle.

 _Quelle imbécile_ , avait pensé le clown à ce moment-là. La plaie était superficielle et avait cicatrisé quasi instantanément. Toutefois, il joua le jeu en faisant croire que le tir l'avait manqué et camoufla les marques laissé par l'impact.

Malgré le fait que cette rude soirée fut particulièrement payante, car son acte « héroïque » renforça les sentiments que commençait déjà à éprouver la jeune femme à son égard, ce petit jeu commençait à le fatiguer. Il restait bien indifférent à l'affection de l'humaine lui porté, après tout elle ne restait pas moins qu'une ration de survie à ses yeux et, il se dit qu'il en avait suffisamment fait.

Il avait faim, et c'était tous ce qui lui importait. Il était temps pour lui de se nourrir.

* * *

C'était le moment idéal pour profiter de la discorde qui séparait le groupe des ratés. Leur isolation les rendaient plus vulnérable et en faisaient des proies faciles. Il était temps pour lui d'agir, et il savait pertinemment qu'elle serait sa première victime.

Ainsi, il décida de s'en prendre d'abord à celle qui l'avait blessé la dernière fois. Il allait lui apprendre qu'il ne fallait mieux pas s'opposer à lui.

Là capturer fut un jeu d'enfant. Tout comme il avait deviné, sa séparation avec ses autres amis l'avait rendu faible. Elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance.

Mais il n'allait pas en restait là. Non…, il les tuerait tous, jusqu'au dernier.

Toutefois, il se doutait bien que le bègue n'allait pas renoncé si facilement. C'est pourquoi il lui laissa un petit message, dans le but de le faire souffrir et d'accentuer son désespoir. Cela avait fonctionné… du moins, seulement au début.

Ça n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que ce môme arriverait à ressouder toute la bande, même les plus craintifs, et qu'ils viendraient tous le chasser jusqu'au tréfonds de son repère. De plus, sa prisonnière n'était pas si facile que ça a effrayer. Et pour couronner le tout, son pantin Bowers se révéla totalement inutile.

Néanmoins, à un moment, il réussit à piéger un des gamins, assez facilement d'ailleurs, mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son méfait que le reste du groupe intervint.

Plus les enfants avançaient, plus leur courage se renforçaient, et plus lui doutait. Il se sentait presque comme un animal traqué pris au piège et cela l'enrageait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une carte à jouer. Cet appât avait bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent, et cette fois il comptait bien attirait sa proie jusqu'à ce que son piège se referme. Il s'agissait bien évidement de Georgie. Si cela réussissait, tout le club tombait entre ses griffes.

Mais là encore, ce fut un échec cuisant. Le grand Bill avait mûrît et avait fini par faire son deuil. Là encore, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait prévu. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, le combat.

La bataille fut âpre et difficile. Les enfants rendaient coup pour coup. A chaque tentative que la créature tentait, ses ennemis ripostaient deux fois plus violemment. Néanmoins, la chance finit par tourner et l'entité maléfique réussit à prendre un de ses adversaire en otage, et par n'importe lequel : leur chef. Il comptait sur les restes de la querelle encore fraîches qui avait divisé cette équipe pour la briser définitivement.

Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'en faisant ça, il planta lui-même le dernier clou dans son cercueil. Le résultat de cette lutte acharnée ne fut pas beau à voir.

* * *

Au final, Pennywise se trouva gravement blessé et resta là à se lamenter sur sa défaite, planifiant sa vengeance, en attendant que ses blessures veuillent bien guérir. Cependant, sa faim inassouvie l'empêchait de se régénérer correctement. Cela prenait beaucoup trop de temps. De plus, il savait qu'aller se reposer dans cet état pouvait s'avérer fatal.

Il fallait absolument qu'il mange. Mais au vu de ses blessures il était incapable de chasser. Pourtant, une proie lui était encore accessible : Amy.

Il utilisa le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour se traîner jusqu'à son habitation et s'introduisit tant bien que mal dans sa chambre. Attendant patiemment que sa victime retourne chez elle et tombe tout droit dans la gueule du monstre. Ce qui bien sûr, finit par arriver.

Terminant sa journée de travail, La jeune femme fut tout d'abord surprise de constater l'absence de son ami à la sortie de la bibliothèque, lui qui était d'habitude si ponctuel. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre, ce qui ne la rassura pas d'avantage. C'est vrai que c'est dernier temps, même s'il essayait de le cacher, il avait l'air préoccupé. Elle espérait naïvement qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Si seulement elle savait… mais, elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

Espérant le meilleur, elle décida de rentrer à son motel. Je ne vous cache pas sa surprise quant à ce qu'elle allait y trouver.

En passant le pas de sa porte elle fut d'abord étonnée de constater que la lumière ne fonctionnait pas. Les volets étant fermé et cela plongeait la pièce dans l'obscurité. C'est en se dirigeant vers sa commode, pour prendre une lampe, qu'elle constata qu'elle n'était pas seule. Au fond de la pièce était tapie une créature à l'apparence humanoïde méconnaissable. Elle eut à peine le temps de distinguer une paire d'yeux doré prédatrice et une rangé de crocs scintillant dangereusement que l'être se jeta sur elle dans un grognement bestial. Elle recula de quelques pas mais, ne voyant pas où elle marchait, elle trébucha et tomba en arrière. Terrorisée, elle attendit l'assaut… qui ne vint pas.

Elle se redressa légèrement afin de se voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Juste devant elle, couché au sol à ses pieds, se tordant et gémissant de douleur se trouvait son agresseur. Ses yeux s'étant peu à peu habitués à l'obscurité et elle put voir un étrange individu. La première chose qui la choqua c'est que la chose en face d'elle n'était certainement pas humaine. Ça avait l'apparence d'un clown portant un costume gris de l'époque victorienne dont l'étoffe était sale et défraîchi. En son centre trônais trois pompons rouges terne. Elle entendit également des faibles sons de clochettes quand l'être bougeait. Ce dernier présentait également de nombreuses blessures par lesquelles s'échappaient de fins filets de sang noirs et qui curieusement s'envolait tel des volutes de fumé. Mais ce qui là marqua la plus c'était son visage. Des touffes de cheveux orange pendaient misérablement sur son crane bulbeux. Son visage, qu'elle devina blanc à l'origine, avait des nuances plus sombres et présentait d'innombrables craquelures sur son ensemble. Un tracé de couleur carmin recouvrait les lèvres et remontait vers le haut du crâne, traversant les paupières avant de s'arrêtait au-dessus des sourcils. En y regardant de plus près elle constata que des fines lignes partait du trait principal tel une ramure, et à son étonnement, progressaient doucement vers le front comment du sang qui s'écoule lentement. Au milieu du visage, le nez, également peint en rouge surplombé une bouche disproportionnée qui contenait plusieurs rangées de crocs acérés entre lesquels s'écoulaient des longs filets de baves. Un frisson de peur lui parcouru l'échine en les voyants.

Elle regarda alors les yeux de la créature. Ils avaient perdu tous leur éclats et affichait maintenant un regard abattu.

 _C'est la fin_ , se dit Pennywise abandonnant peu à peu tout espoir. _Je n'ai même plus la force de l'attaquer et je peux à peine bouger. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, c'était une erreur. Maintenant, elle va prévenir les autres humains et ils vont m'achever. Je n'ai plus la force de m'enfuir. Maudit gamins !_ _Je les ai trop sous-estimés. Quelle fin misérable pour un être comme moi._

\- C'est… c'est toi, dit Amy choquée de reconnaître en cette créature son ami.

Étonné qu'elle l'ait quand même reconnu sous cette apparence monstrueuse, Pennywise se redressa légèrement afin de la regarder.

C'est en voyant ces yeux qu'Amy avait su identifier son cher et tendre ami derrière cette créature effroyable. Malgré cette lueur animale qui les avait animés il y a seulement quelques instants, elle avait su voir au travers. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle comprit à ce moment-là. Cela lui apparut comme dans une évidence et la frappa de plein fouet, si bien que si elle n'était pas déjà au sol elle se serait écroulée. _Les corps à moitié dévoré que la police a retrouvé, c'est surement lui qui…_ La pensée fut si horrible qu'elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

Encore tremblotante, elle affichait un regard à la fois horrifié et encore surpris par les révélations qu'elle venait de faire. Sa peur était palpable et ne faisait que saliver Pennywise d'avantage. Il tendit faiblement une main tant sa direction. Il aurait tout donné à l' instant pour la déchirer et la dévorer, mais un spasme de douleur le plia en deux et stoppa son geste. Il était arrivé au bout du chemin.

...

« Tu peux me manger. »

Écarquillant les yeux de surprise par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le clown regarda de nouveau la femme. Cette dernière avait enlevé le haut de ses habits et se présentait face à lui, assise sur ses genoux, avec seulement son sous-vêtement qui cachait sa poitrine. Pourtant la terreur était toujours lisible dans ses yeux.

Cela suffit à insuffler suffisamment d'énergie à la créature. Pennywise se jeta alors sur elle gueule ouverte.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment que des idiots, vous les humains. J'ai vraiment bien fait de jouer le jeu avec toi. Tu auras finalement fini par me servir, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement d'un ton méprisant.

L'instant d'après il coulait ses innombrables crocs dans l'épaule de l'humaine qui s'offrait ainsi en pâture. Affamé, il la mordit si profondément que ses dents raclèrent presque l'os. La jeune femme fit une grimace de douleur mais ne poussa aucun cri.

\- Tu te rappelles,… la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, alors que je marchais sur le bord de la route ? dit Amy d'une voix calme. Je venais de perdre ce qui restait de ma famille dans un accident de voiture. Seule survivante, je venais tous juste de sortir de l'hôpital. J'étais tellement désespérée que je pensais qu'il serait plus simple de mourir moi aussi, répondit-elle d'une voix emplie de tristesse. Seulement… tu es arrivé. Même si tous ce que tu as fait est faux... même si tu es un monstre... tu m'as sauvé de moi-même. Alors, tu peux me manger. Mange-moi et vis ! conclu-t-elle en souriant. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de l'entité tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

L'humaine avait parlé alors que Pennywise s'abreuvait de sa peur. Et plus elle parlait, plus son envie de la dévorer diminué car, sa chair avait une saveur qu'il n'avait encore jamais goûté jusqu'alors. La viande est aromatisée par la peur, et il ne pouvait pas manger celle-ci. Il retira ses crocs de la chair ensanglantée.

Cette peur… Amy avait peur de le perdre… lui…

 _Les humains sont une race si détestable_ , pensa-t-il. _Je les ai chassé toute ma vie et me fait une joie de les dévorer à chaque fois. Je les hais tous, je veux les exterminer et les voir souffrir, mais toi… je ne peux pas me résigner à te faire subir le même sort._

Pennywise posa doucement sa main ganté sur celle de l'humaine collé à présent tendrement contre sa joue.

\- Tu es une imbécile. Tu as gâché la viande. Je ne peux plus te manger. Me voilà bien embêté maintenant, déclara dit-il avec un sourire qui pour la première fois était sincère.

* * *

Et c'est ici que se termine notre histoire.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus après ça. Ils ont tout bonnement disparu de l'hôtel. Personne n'a vu quelqu'un sortir et aucun corps n'a été retrouvé après ça.

Je vous laisse seul juge.


End file.
